<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Another Piss Fic by bardlingb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556837">Not Another Piss Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardlingb/pseuds/bardlingb'>bardlingb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Desperation, Desperation Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Semi-Public Sex, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardlingb/pseuds/bardlingb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambert doesn't know when to stop, and on this roadtrip he was about to find out something about himself and Eskel...</p>
<p>____________</p>
<p>It's a piss fic with sex, desperation, and wetting. Thank you for reading!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Another Piss Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I am back with another piss kink fic, an omo desperate mess that is teetering on the edge of too much. That line is drawn in the stand and my feet are on it fair and square. Sorry. I didn't mean to be the resident piss fic writer for this fandom but here we are!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eskel snickered as he watched Lambert take the biggest sip of his slushy that he could which caused him to wince and hold his head due to the resulting brain freeze. Cradled in one arm, he held three bags of candy, two bottles of mountain dew, a mars bar, and the frozen drink that he was sipping. They were on a road trip North to meet up with friends at a campsite they used to go to as kids. Nothing like bringing your boyfriend to your old haunts to potentially rail them in the same areas you grew up in. Almost a nostalgia must.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They climbed back into Eskel’s beat up Jeep, Lambert tucking the food in the footwell and getting comfortable around it all. He still held on to that slushy, eyeing up Eskel’s as he watched the condensation and the ice shift as it started to melt. What a waste, he thought as Eskel organised his haul in the back seat and turned back to the steering wheel to start the car. The air conditioning that kicked on did not help one bit besides blow hot air in their faces, Lambert scoffing at it before quickly turning it off. He kicked his feet up on the dash as Eskel threw an exasperated look his way, one he chose to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert appreciatively stared at his beau while sipping away; watching the late afternoon sun kiss Eskel’s skin, letting the wind from the open windows whip through his wild red hair and letting his thoughts fly at the sight of the man driving. The way Eskel gripped the steering wheel had the veins in his arms sit up, the muscles in his arms and shoulders rippling visibly through the low cut singlet he was sporting. The man was a bear; part of what attracted Lambert to him in the first place. He loved being picked up and thrown around like he didn't weigh a thing, loved being held against the wall while Eskel whispered dirty things in his ear and railed his ass. He started to chub up and by the looks of Eskel’s smirk and glances, he could tell just what Lambert was thinking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert didn’t mind showing off for Eskel, even initiating it sometimes with cheeky strip teases or sitting on Eskel’s thighs while stroking himself and driving the bear mad until he was pinned to the bed by warm hands and devoured. Lambert had an exhibition streak, one that was rarely satiated with Eskel’s constant worry of being caught but they were driving 50 miles/hr down the highway at the moment - how would they be caught? Lambert bit his lip and looked to Eskel with the biggest most innocent eyes that he could muster while he palmed himself through his jeans. Eskel’s grip on the steering wheel grew so tight that his knuckles blanched white but he kept his eyes on the road - sometimes throwing appreciative glances Lambert’s way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert could see from the bulge in Eskel’s shorts that he was succeeding in riling the other up but he wanted to tease more, wanted to take this further. He slowly dragged his zipper down, moaning loudly over the wind whipping past the car, and lifted his ass a little to shuffle his jeans down to his thighs. Eskel was looking over more and more now, breathing heavily while he squirmed in his own seat - constantly checking that he was maintaining his speed and staying in his lane before quickly glancing over to where Lambert was stroking himself through his briefs. Eskel’s thick cock was being constricted by the tight fabric that covered it, pulsing with each stroke, leaking precome from the tip that drenched the fabric.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel couldn’t take anymore when Lambert pulled his underwear down and tucked them behind his balls, his breath caught and he quickly looked around to check if there were any cars before he threw his blinker on and pulled over into the emergency lane. This had to be the most ridiculous use for it but Eskel wanted that man so badly he was willing to take a ticket to pull over and ravish the red head. Putting on his hazard lights while winding up the windows and cranking the aircon was Eskel’s security to avoid being caught - he wasn’t sure how sound travelled on loud highways like this but it was better to be safe than sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smug look on Lambert’s face while Eskel climbed over the centre console was enough to make him pause, he knew what he was doing with the tease. Lambert had already pushed the back of his chair down into a horizontal position and was fingering the frenulum of his cock in a way that caused the precome to flow - a steady stream leaking down his cock and finding a resting place in the ginger pubes at the base. Eskel growled low at the sight, his breath was already heavy from before and the heat from them both caused all the windows to begin fogging up - like a steamy noir film with some teasing softcore porn. He leaned in to lick a bead of sweat from Lambert’s throat before he started to bite - covering the smaller man’s neck in tiny nibbles and love bites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert had to bite a growing whine in the back of his throat when he saw Eskel push the seat back and kneel down in the footwell of the passenger side. He threw his head back and moaned when Eskel finally got his mouth around his cock. Lambert grabbed a handful of Eskel’s thick curly hair and watched as his eyes rolled back when he pulled, dragging him slowly up and down the swollen red cock. Eskel loved to top Lambert, loved being able to take him apart with his hands and his mouth but the bear also loved having his face fucked. It drove him mad when partners pulled at his short hair, forcing him to swallow down their thick member, loved being held there while he gagged and struggled to take in any breaths. Eskel suckled at the tip and stared up at Lambert with tear-filled eyes, begging for him to take over and take what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The growl that comes from Lambert’s throat sends shivers down Eskel’s spine and makes him whine - he is on his knees in the front of his Jeep with his boyfriend’s cock down his throat, his own throbbing leaking mess ignored for now. Eskel wants to throw Lamb in the back of the car and take him with little prep - a fantasy that will have to tide him over until they get to their destination. Lambert has his eyes screwed shut as he nears the edge, pumping his hips and burying his thick length in Eskel’s throat. He’s so close. He bites his lip and keening high before he finally tips over, thrusting deep and coming with a loud groan. Eskel’s eyes flutter as he tastes the saltiness on the back of his tongue, his throat constricting over and over as he swallows and drags each spurt of come from the still pulsing cock. Lambert collapses back in his seat, pushing Eskel’s hair back and staring with a sickly sweet look on his face, eyes half lidded but still full of love and appreciation for the man on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The climb back up into Lambert’s lap is awkward for the space and ends with them headbutting but Eskel settles with one knee on either side of Lambert’s chair and he’s towering over him with a heated look, biting his lip as he holds on to the headrest with one hand and palms himself with the other. Lambert grins cheekily, knocking Eskel’s hand away to take over palming his lover’s cock while he leans up to kiss Eskel - smiling into the kiss the whole while because he can feel the man shake with anticipation. Lambert is still teasing, still dragging this out when he slowly drags the zip down over the tented boxers, and playing with the waistband - running his fingers just inside the elastic. Eskel has taken to leaning back against the dash, his shirt riding up to reveal the quivering abdomen beneath. Eskel gasps when Lambert finally slides his hand into Eskel’s boxer briefs and grasps his leaking cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel feel’s like he has been hard for hours - his precome has soaked through the front of the underwear and his length is dripping with it. The slide of Lambert’s hand is near sinful, with a little twist at the head that has Eskel crying out. The windows are all fogged up and Eskel scrambling around searching for something to grab hold of creates streaks on the window. His hand finally gets a hold of the handle above the passenger door, a perfect counterweight to Eskel’s frantic hips, pumping his cock through Lambert’s hand. If Eskel’s eyes were open he would see the </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing grin</span>
  </em>
  <span> that covers Lambert’s face - a smug look of someone who loves to take his partner apart but rarely gets the opportunity to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eskel has his other hand gripping Lambert’s hair - wishing that he was in the redhead’s mouth but will have to make do with his hand. Leaning forward Lambert dribbled spit onto the head of Eskel’s cock, pumping away quickly and bringing Eskel to the edge. Eskel cries out a warning with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lamb, Fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>before he comes and leaks come over the redhead’s fingers. With a satisfied sigh he leans back over Lambert and rests their foreheads together. <em>‘You’re a fuckin’ brat you know that?’</em> He grunts before leaning down and kissing that grin off Lambert’s face. With his cheeky bottom satisfied, Eskel can finally relax and drive without Lambert creating any more chaos. Hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lambert had dozed off after another hour into the road trip - crashing from the sugar high after consuming all the other snacks that they had bought. Eskel had the windows up and the air conditioning pumping away, letting Lambert rest which was a treat for Eskel - that boy could get rowdy when stuck in an enclosed space with little to do. He loved Lambert so much but driving was such a zen thing for Eskel - this nap was good for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had their rest stops and snack breaks planned ahead but nothing will always go perfectly to plan. Lambert was ripped from his sleep by loud honking and Eskel jumping on the breaks. Eskel swore as the driver in the next lane swerved into theirs to cut across. Lambert blearily looked at his surroundings. They had hit traffic. The full-stop-bumper-to-bumper kind of traffic. And it looked like the last exit was passed just a few miles back. They were in for a long afternoon. Eskel looked over at Lambert when he noticed him sitting up and stretching, smiling and apologizing for the rough driving. Lambert smiled back and settled in, stretching his legs and clearing sleep from his eyes. He couldn’t help but wince when he felt just how full his bladder was, but he was sure he could hold it until the next exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing Lambert’s discomfort and the squirming coming from him as the minutes dragged on, Eskel couldn’t help but look on in sympathy. He should have woken him at the last rest stop but there wasn’t anything he could do about it now. He watched the minutes tick by on the clock on the dash, seeing just how little they moved in the time since Lambert had woken up. He flushed thinking about how much he didn’t mind seeing Lambert fidget - knowing what was causing the distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>‘Is there any containers? Any bottles I can use?’</em> Lambert begged, looking around he already knew the answer. He knew how tidy Eskel kept his car and if they had stopped before then there wouldn’t be any rubbish at all left in the car. Eskel looked over, cringing with guilt - <em>‘Sorry Lamb, wish we did.’</em> Lambert sighed as he conceded his defeat - there was no pulling over, nowhere to hide on the highway that would make it easy to piss. He was desperate but he drew the line at public indecency, at exposing himself to who knows how many just to piss on the side of the road. His distracted brain could think of no other options. He was going to wet himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert couldn’t take his mind off his bladder: he had tried everything, from reciting his old bestiary textbook, to making up dumb phrases for the number plates around them. It was the most he could do to stop himself from grabbing himself. He was sweating and crossing his legs, groaning as the urge got worse. When he looked over to Eskel, he found the bear beet red and his grip on the steering wheel tight enough to blanch his knuckles white - not unlike what he looked like earlier when they were working each other up, before Eskel pulled over and ravished him. As much as Lambert was struggling, he was also aware of Eskel’s more salacious kinks. He knew just how much it turned Eskel on to see Lambert so desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretching out eased the discomfort minutely, so Lambert laid the seat back a little, finally getting desperate enough to openly grab his cock and cross his legs. His whining was only partially put on - he really was this desperate. They had played at this before; in the mornings grinding on each other until Lambert had to race to the bathroom, letting Eskel ply him with glass after glass so he can watch Lambert writhe and beg. He loved this game, the build-up of sexual energy before they fuck hard and fast. But this is new - the wetting in front of Eskel. It’s different for some reason; he has pissed with the door open, almost not made it many times, but wetting? It just felt foreign and new. He wasn’t sure if he was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As traffic began to ease and cars started to clear up, Lambert felt the first spurt of piss wet the front of his briefs. He whined high, migrating from just holding his cock to actually pinching the tip - anything to stop this from happening right now. They were so close! The exit was less than a mile ahead, he just needed to make it to the gas station that taunted him on the side road beside them! He heard a groan from Eskel, saw him staring openly at Lambert’s hand in his pants. Eskel’s cock was swollen and tenting the front of his pants obscenely. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights - Eskel so badly wanted to see Lambert let go, wanted to see him cry as he filled his pants with piss. The car behind them laid on the horn, pulling Eskel from his distracting thoughts and onto the road in front of him, where he was able to drive off and take the exit. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he concentrated on the road, refusing to look back at the red head in the passenger seat lest he cause a crash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert wasn’t making it - he felt the tiny trickle of stream leaking, felt the wet patch grow as they pulled into the gas station. Lambert tipped his head towards Eskel, <em>‘just park us somewhere private I’m already going’</em>. Lambert was apologetic for the mess he was making but there was nothing he could do. Eskel found a dark corner of the carpark between some trees, there weren't very many people around anyway. He threw it in park and scrambled to take his seatbelt off - maybe he could carry Lambert to the bathroom? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment Lambert closed his eyes and sighed, letting go of the grip around his length and relaxed his legs apart. Eskel watched with hooded eyes, biting his lip to keep quiet as he watched Lambert fill his pants with piss. Lambert was moaning, the feeling of release after so long was addicting. He opened his eyes and focused on Eskel, saw the way that his loss of control had an effect on the man. He thrust his hips a little, felt his cock fill as the stream slowed, then stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here they were: more than halfway to their destination, with Lambert sitting in wet clothes and a puddle of his own making, both of them breathing heavy with their cocks full and their eyes wanting. They so badly wanted to lean over the centre and ravish the other. It was almost euphoric how fucked out Lambert felt, he felt like he had come at least once already and was ready to go again. He didn’t take his eyes off of Eskel as his hand wandered down his front, dipping under the waistband of his wet underwear and grasped his cock. The gasp that tore from him attracted Eskel’s attention, and as they looked into each other's eyes, the sexual tension in the air was thick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel broke first, moving his hand to his jeans to quickly unbutton them and pull out his cock, already dripping with precome. They stared at each other, both biting their own lips as they stroked and rubbed their cocks, masturbating together with a frenzy that only those two were familiar with. Eskel leaned across and pulled Lambert’s head to his, neither of them even breaking off from their stroking. He pulled Lambert into a kiss and bit and licked into the redhead’s mouth, tasting the want leaking from his beautiful bottom of a partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert pulled back and leaned against Eskel’s forehead, staring into his eyes as he whispered, <em>‘I’m close’</em>. This ripped a groan from Eskel, his pupils blown out wide; he looked down at the fast pace the Lambert had on his cock, seeing the drag of the wet fabric surrounding Lambert’s hand - this sent Eskel over the edge. He came, spilling onto his shirt and over his hand as he threw his head back. Lambert loved watching him come, loved seeing Eskel’s face scrunch up, loved listening to the bitten off whines and quiet groans. Seeing Eskel come set off Lambert - biting his lip as his eyes squeezed shut and his hand stuttering over his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both relaxed back into their seats, staring at the other as they came down from their highs - mentally screaming at the other to say something. Eskel was the first to break. <em>‘Uh I -uh. I think I have some towels in the back if you want, and I’ll get you a change of clothes...’.</em> He jumped out and grabbed those things - startling when he jumped back into his seat to find Lambert naked from the waist down. Lambert smirked at Eskel’s discomfort, spreading his legs as he took the towel from Eskel’s hand. ‘What? You see me wet myself and now you’re uncomfortable?’ he had known that they wouldn’t talk about this. But Lambert never left well enough alone. So he pushed. ‘Are you disgusted by me?’ Lambert feigned hurt, but he was just stirring Eskel up. Nonetheless, Eskel still jumped to comfort him - <em>‘Lamb no! I’m not disgusted… I just thought you would be disgusted by me. By how into that I was.’</em> Eskel was looking down at his lap, playing with his still unbuttoned pants (at least he put his cock away before jumping out). Lambert grabbed Eskel’s hand, still kind of sticky from his come and brought it to his lips. It took Lambert licking the come from his hand for Eskel to look up and see the mirth on Lambert’s face. He was stunned, not quite sure what was going on. Lambert pulled away from Eskel’s hand to grin wide and whisper<em> ‘We are definitely doing that again.’ </em></span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>